mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Balcony
Royal Balcony '''is what is right outside the Royal Palace of Planet Gemina. It was where the second generation of Mysticons had first fought Dreadbane, only moments after they were chosen by the reactivated Dragon Disk. It has a pool and pink couch that is quite comfortable and bouncy. Those who have briefly visited it are:''' * Kitty Boon (3 Episodes) * Kasey Boon (3 Episodes) * Queen Necrafa ("The Dome") * Malvaron Grimm ("Skies of Fire" and "The Dragon's Rage") * Tazma Grimm ("The Dome") * Proxima Starfall (3 Episodes) * Vexicons (4 Episodes) * Queen Goodfey ("Sisters in Arms" and "Age of Dragons") * King Darius ("Sisters in Arms" and "Age of Dragons") * Gawayne (14 Episodes) * Dreadbane ("Sisters in Arms") * Griffin Mounts (8 Episodes) Major Events * Where Princess Arkayna, Queen Goodfey, King Darius, Gawayne, Izzie, Topaz and Emerald Goldenbraid had first appeared in the series premiere. * Very first battle between Dreadbane and the second generation of Mysticons. * Princess Arkayna, Piper and Emerald first met Kitty Boon and her younger brother Kasey, who were throwing an unauthorized party. * Princess Arkayna frequently finds time to write in her diary during her alone time. * Queen Necrafa's first all-out attack against the second Mysticons * The girls' had watched Nova Terron declare them outlaws on the Hex-Box. * The Mysticons, their allies and the people all celebrate the destruction of both Necrafa and the Spectral Dragon. * The Mysticons major battle against their evil counterparts- the Vexicons. * Princess Arkayna and a bored Zarya had practiced for the Sky Lancers Festival. * Choko managed to put into the antidote to Deeva's zombie dust and save Lotus Night. * Kitty came to admit to Zarya that they could not hang out anyone, as she was a sky-pirate and Zarya was now a princess by birth. * Princess Arkayna apologized to a saddened and lonely Proxima (even though she could not hear her, being a mere memory), finally realizing just how terrible she had been towards her all along. * The bone statues of King Darius and Queen Goodfey were almost destroyed by the intervention of the Vexicons, but were saved my none other than Dreadbane. Appearances Season One * Sisters in Arms (first appearance) * The Coronation * An Eye for an Eye * Scourge of the Seven Skies * The Astromancer Job * A Girl and Her Gumlump * The Dome * Gems of the Past * Quest of the Vexed Season Two * Star-Crossed Sisters * Scream of a Banshee * The Edge of Two Morrows (alternate reality) * The Dragon's Rage * Save the Date! *The Lost Scepter *The Last Dragon *Game of Phones *The Foz Who Saved Lotus Night *Monster Hunt *The Princess and the Pirate *Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind (flashback) *Fear the Spectral Hand *Age of Dragons (final appearance) Royal Balcony in Printed Media Comics * Volume (comic debut) * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Chapter Books * The Stolen Magic (first appearance) * About the Royal Balcony * "A party!!? On ''my ''balcony!!?" * 'Way to throw a party on my balcony without telling me!!" * "There is the royal balcony. From there, you will have a clear shot at the top of the dome." * "This balcony is for royal only, so..." Chapter Books * "The royal guards are reporting that huge skeleton bird just landed on the castle balcony." * "